


The three sides to love

by LividMilkshake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony splits from Pepper what does himself, Bruce and Violet think of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The three sides to love

Pepper. No matter how much Tony wanted to get her out his mind he couldn’t. It was kind of a funny thing that he couldn’t as well. That was the main news that had plagued the city as news. Tony Stark splitting with her. 

The split was brutal to say the least, Pepper not wanting to be around Tony if he was just going to risk his life so recklessly or leave her guessing about how he was going to be left her on edge, the being a hero thing took its toll on her. She argued with him and him being his stubborn self he stood up for everything he loved. Pepper of course wasn't buying it and left him for good. The press as usual painted him out to be bad and that he would be back to sleeping with women in the next few days but that was beyond what was actually happening with Tony. 

Tony actually wanted to lay low and not be so much in the public eye unless he had to for an event. Yet all they would go on about was that Pepper Potts was gone and out of his life. 

The avengers knew not to mention her or anything about how he was. It seemed slightly artificial and he almost prayed for them to be joking with him, if he wasn't an atheist. 

The only people he held dear was Bruce and Violet, his two lab partners who were the only ones to joke around like normal and comfort him when the whole thing started. They knew how he worked and he genuinely felt happy around them. 

Violet Banner… She was like an angel to Tony, from making sure he was ok by leaving him coffee to laughing at his jokes or sorting issues. Didn’t hurt that he thought she looked gorgeous. 

In his head the image of Violet was pushing Pepper out the way like she was being amazing just being In his mind. Unlucky for him having a crush on Violet made things worse for his feelings. 

He still felt raw for pepper and having Violet wage war against her in his heart wasn’t helping. He wanted the press to back of and say he was doing good for once like before him and Pepper dated. He was supposed to feel miserable a bit, not fall in love with another so easily. 

Then there was Violet herself. Bruce being her brother he never chatted her up so dirtily in the lab like her did before he met Pepper. Plus the main fact that Violet didn’t seem interested in him made the matter worse. 

Being Tony Stark he knew most girls fell for him hook line and sinker but Violet? She was like Pepper, she was intelligent. She never fell for his flirting nor his looks. She was like a friend to him, an equal of sorts. 

Tony sighed he knew his issues would just go away in time if he ignored them and Violet would find someone to spend her time with but to Tony that was like a knife to his heart. He wanted to be with Violet, but he was caught up over Pepper. The split happened a month ago, maybe it was time to move on and to be him again…


End file.
